Computer users often have a variety of saved documents such as word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, database documents, presentation documents, and the like associated with their work, education, and leisure. For example, a business person may have a variety of letters, spreadsheets, and database files associated with various projects in which the business person is engaged. A student may have homework assignments, reading assignments, or research stored as word processing documents. A home computer user may have their calendar, or social reading stored on their home computer. Often, the various computer generated and stored files maintained by the business person, student, or leisure computer user are related to projects, events and work assignments associated with other persons with which the business person, student or leisure computer user is working or is otherwise engaged. For example, a business person may have a spreadsheet document saved on her office computer that contains accounting data for a work related project on which she is working with another employee of the business.
Often, when the computer user receives a telephone call from a person with whom she is engaged in a project for which she has saved a file on her computer, she must ask the calling party to hold while she locates the saved file and launches the file on her computer so that she may discuss the contents of the file with the calling party.
This process is time consuming and cumbersome because the computer user often must search through a number of stored files to find the appropriate file. If it has been a considerable amount of time since the computer user last processed the file in question, the file may be even more difficult to locate. If the calling party is the computer user's supervisor, or if the calling party is in a rush, the time required to locate and launch the appropriate file is even more bothersome.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for relating an incoming telephone call with computer stored files related to the calling party so that those files may be quickly and easily accessed by the called party. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.